


Call my name... (Artwork)

by Saki_The_Cup_Bearer



Series: Da Vinci's Demons Artworks [4]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Historical References, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer
Summary: A freestyle interpretation of my friend's fanfic. Leo and Gi are having a moment.---Зови меня по имени...Чем же закончится эта история? Посвещается возвращению вдохновения Прекрасной Aila
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Series: Da Vinci's Demons Artworks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Call my name... (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aila_Darley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Чулки и сутана](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880591) by [Aila_Darley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/pseuds/Aila_Darley). 




End file.
